Casino patrons often carry portable electronic devices while visiting the casino. For example, many patrons carry smartphones (e.g., iPhones, Android devices, Blackberry devices, Windows devices), tablets (e.g., iPads, Android Nexus tablets, etc.), PDAs, portable media players (e.g., iPods, Zunes, etc.), laptops, and other portable electronic devices. Often, these devices can provide access to networks, including access to the Internet, through wireless connections. Casino patrons use the portable electronic devices to contact other people, check e-mails, surf the Internet, play games, browse social media sites, and so on.
In order to allow a personal portable electronic device to interface with the gaming systems and gaming networks of a casino, the casino may require that the patron to download an application onto the portable electronic device prior to allowing the device to access the casino's gaming system. The application may be configured to allow the portable electronic device to interface with the gaming network and allow the gaming system to communicate information to the player via the portable electronic device.